Atsuko Kudo
Atsuko Kudo is a Japanese fashion designer known for producing latex womenswear since 2001. 2009 saw the beginning of Kudo's work with Lady Gaga. In 2011, they did the first entirely latex runway show in New York. She also collaborated with Nicola Formichetti, designing and producing looks for the Mugler Fall/Winter 2011 womenswear collection. Rainbow Girls Collection Atsuko Kudo Rosetta Hat.png|1 1-28-09 Maya Nightclub 001.jpg|(Jan 28, 2009) 5-9-9 Leaving Walmart Souncheck 001.jpg|(May 9, 2009) Atsuko Kudo Latex Rubber Diana Lace Waspie.jpg|2 Arriving2.jpg|2010 MTV VMA (Sep 13, 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 008.jpg|Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) #"Rosette" hat in black #"Diana Lace" waspie in black Love From Berlin Collection Atsuko Kudo - Love From Berlin Collection.jpg AtsukoKudo6.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Mar 2, 2010) 3-3-10 Leaving Hotel in Cardiff 001.jpg|(Mar 3, 2010) AtsukoKudo7.jpg|(Mar 18, 2010) #"Eden" corsetted dress in black French Kiss Collection Atsuko Kudo - Plain wonder cup mini Kick Hem dress.jpg|1 9-7-09 MCP 1.jpg|(Sep 7, 2009) 9-7-09 Kai Stuht 003.jpg|Kai Stuht (Sep 7, 2009) #"Kick Hem" dress in a semi-transparent black Love Fashion 1 Collection Atsuko Kudo Lady P Pencil Skirt.jpg|1 09-01-28 NYC.jpg|(Jan 28, 2009) 3-13-09 Backstage at Wiltern Theatre.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) Atsuko Kudo - Deluxe Simone Basque.jpg|2 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 006.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Jul 2, 2009) Atsuko Kudo - Knuckle glove filigree lace.jpg 7-2-09 Ellen von Unwerth 003.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (Jul 2, 2009) Atsuko Kudo Latex Rubber Ladies Driving Gloves.jpg|3 With Madonna.jpg|(Sep 14, 2009) 10-2-9 Billboard Women in Music.jpg|(Oct 2, 2009) #"Lady P" pencil skirt in light brown #"Deluxe Simone Basque" in semi-transparent purple with leopard print #"Deluxe Driving" gloves in black Love Fashion 2 Collection Atsuko Kudo Fifties Cup Bra.png|1 1-28-09 Derrick Santini 049.jpg|Derrick Santini (Jan 28, 2009) 1-28-09 Maya Nightclub 001.jpg|(Jan 28, 2009) 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg|(Mar 11, 2009) 3-13-09 Backstage at Wiltern Theatre.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg 3-17-09 Jammin FM 107.5 and z100 radio.jpg|(Mar 17, 2009) 5-25-09 The Chapel 1.jpg|(May 25, 2009) 5-8-09 93.3 Summer Kick Off.jpg|(May 8, 2009) 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2009) 8-2-09 Sweden Interview.jpg|(Aug 2, 2009) 08 04 09 es Nail with Perez 003.jpg|(Aug 4, 2009) AtsukoKudo4.jpg|(Aug 24, 2009) Lady gaga google1.jpg|(2011) 5-23-11 The Late Show with David Letterman 001.jpg|The Late Show with David Letterman (May 23, 2011) 5-23-11 Leaving The Late Show with David Letterman 001.jpg|(May 23, 2011) Atsuko Kudo - Pink latex bra.jpeg 7-4-09 G-A-Y Heaven 001.jpg|(Jul 4, 2009) 7-26-09 At Sofitel Hotel 002.jpg|(Jul 26, 2009) 8-7-09 After her concert at Summer Sonic.jpg|(Aug 7, 2009) 9-12-09 MTV VMA - Rehearsal 001.jpg|(Sep 12, 2009) Atsuko Kudo Betty knickers.jpg|2 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 006.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Sep 5, 2009) Atsuko Kudo - Betty knickers.jpg 9-10-09 Taratata.jpg|Taratata (Sep 10, 2009) 10-3-09 Paparazzi SNL.jpg|SNL (Oct 3, 2009) 10-3-09 SNL Deep House Dish 002.jpg|SNL (Oct 3, 2009) The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 004.jpg|The Monster Ball: Theater (2009-2010) The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 005.jpg Atsuko Kudo Lady brief.jpg|3 RedLatex-PokerFace.jpg|The Monster Ball: Theater (2009-2010) Atsuko Kudo - Latex brief.jpeg 40044_149245481758265_100000184416113_477356_1108152_n.jpg|Lollapalooza (Aug 6, 2010) #"Fifties Cup"' bra in black, pink and red #"Betty" knickers in white with pink, red and black #"Lady P" brief in black Spring/Summer 2011 RTW "Lingerie New York" Collection Lingerie New York is a philanthropic event created by the 7 Bar Foundation. Atsuko Kudo headlined the 2010 show in New York City with an array of latex couture lingerie, headwear and clothing. Atsuko_Kudo_Spring_2011_Alexandra_Hat.jpg|1 Born this way.jpg|(Jun 10, 2011) Atsuko_Kudo_Spring_Summer_2011_Crystal_Suit.jpg|2 Lady-Gaga-Jonathan-Ross.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (October 8, 2011) Atsuko_Kudo_Crystal_Hat.jpg|3 GAGA.jpg|(Oct 10, 2011) #"Alejandra" hat in black #Thick "Crystal suit" jacket with a thick "Crystal Pencil" skirt, ladies gloves and a custom leash in jade green #"Crystal" hat in jade green Collaboration with Mugler :Related article: Mugler 2-17-11 GMA 006.jpg|1 GMA (Feb 17, 2011) #"Condom inspired" little crop top, pants and one-button jacket with zippers Fall/Winter 2011 Collection Kudo designed and produced looks for this Mugler collection. 00110m.jpg|(Mar 2, 2011) AK x Charlie Le Mindu AW13 “Gold Sabah” Collection AK x Charlie Le Mindu - Latex Star cutout body 001.jpg AK x Charlie Le Mindu - Latex Star cutout body 002.jpg G.U.Y. Music Video 077.jpg|"G.U.Y." (2014) Menswear Atsuko Kudo Leopard Print Latex Jacket.jpg 5-25-11 Leaving American Idol.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 010.jpg 6-11-11 Arriving in Italy.jpg Custom 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 001.jpg|1 (Jun 21, 2009) 8-17-09_Israel_Airport_2.jpg|(Aug 17, 2009) 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 011.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Sep 5, 2009) 9-21-09 Office Building in New York.jpg|(Sep 21, 2009) 6-26-09 Glastonbury Boys Boys Boys 001.jpg|2 The Fame Ball: Band (Jun 26, 2009) 6-26-09 Glastonbury Boys Boys Boys 002.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury 001.jpg 6-26-09 Glastonbury 002.jpg 7-4-09 G-A-Y 001.jpg|3 The Fame Ball: Band (Jul 4, 2009) 7-4-09 G-A-Y 002.jpg 7-9-09 Olympia 001.jpg|The Fame Ball: Band (Jul 9, 2009) 8-7-09 Summer Sonic 001.jpg|The Fame Ball: Band (Aug 7, 2009) 8-12-09 Fort Canning Park 001.jpg|The Fame Ball: Band (Aug 12, 2009) 3853651456 21d7ef664c.jpg|The Fame Ball: Band (Aug 22, 2009) Capture d cran 2010 12 17 22 02 52.png|4 Royal 01.jpg Royal 02.jpg MeetstheQueen.jpg|Royal Variety Performance (Dec 7, 2009) MeetstheQueen2.jpg The Monster Ball.jpg|5 The Monster Ball: Theater (2010) Blue 1.0.JPG TelephoneFashion8.png|6 "Telephone" MB T bra.jpg|7 MB T und.jpg 35423 1503949327713 1503636029 1253370 7566868 n.jpg|The Monster Ball: Arena (2010-2011) 0000006.jpg TMB-004.jpg|8 The Monster Ball: Arena (2010-2011) Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 024.jpg|9 "Alejandro" Music video (2010) Atsuko Kudo Custom Nude Latex Suit With Zippers.jpg|10 Born This Way Music Video 004.png|"Born This Way" Music video (2011) Normal 0486.jpg|"Born This Way" Music video (2011) Born This Way USB - Mariano Vivanco 010.jpg|Mariano Vivanco (Feb 6, 2011) MTN 2827129.jpg|11 "Marry the Night" Music video (2011) 5-23-12 Arriving in Thailand 002.jpg|12 (May 23, 2012) #Studded open face hood in black #Studded open face hood, dress, and gloves in red #Studded "Fifties cup" bra, "Betty" knickers and latex epaulets with chains in red #Latex couture gown in red #Latex top in black and purple #"Wonder cup" pencil dress and a cowboy hat in yellow #Studded "Fifties cup" bra and "Lady P" brief in black #Variation of "Deluxe Simone Basque" in semi-transparent purple with leopard print #Red nun latex dress with open hood in white #Catsuit with zippers in semi-transparent natural #Ballerina outfit in baby pink #Latex couture gown in black References *Nicola Formichetti Blog: Lady Gaga wears Atsuko Kudo for 2009 MTV Video Music Awards *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Red Queen Dress by Atsuko Kudo at 2009 Royal Variety Performance *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfits by Atsuko Kudo for the Arena Version of the Monster Ball *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears dress by Atsuko Kudo for appearance on the Friday Night with Jonathan Ross show *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Beyonce wears hat and dress by Atsuko Kudo for the Telephone music video Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube *Profile on SHOWstudio Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Accessories